Who You'd Be Today
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: SONG-FIC ..Who You'd Be Today By Kenny Chesney


**You might need tissues, I battled crying through out the entire story, Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Bye baby girl," I whispered into her ear as she stood in front of the door getting ready to leave, she smiled at me sweetly and kissed my lips. "Bye," she said, she began to walk away and I pulled on her hand. "Don't leave," I said<p>

She stepped forward and back into my arms, "I have to go, I have to pack I leave for Stanford in a week and I have to pack the whole house." She said giggling, I kissed her perfect lips again, "I love you Gabi," she sighed and rested her head against my chest.

"I love you too Troy and thanks for last night," I looked at her perfect brown eyes, "hey, my parents said after graduation," I joked, she slapped my shoulder lightly, "Oh come on," she said leaning into me, "Okay fine," he touched her nose and she kissed my lips again. "You are going to one day be a Bolton," I whispered to her, she grinned and kissed me some more. "I hope so because I don't want any other last name." I picked her up and gave her one big bear hug, "Aww…I love you!" I screamed, she laughed and kissed my lips.

"Picture?" she said, I nodded my head and she pulled out her camera, we leaned in close and she snapped a picture. She was about to put the camera away when I stopped her. "One more," I said, "Alright…" she said, I never liked doing pictures but today I did not mind. She got the camera ready and I leaned in and kissed her lips. "Take the picture," I mumbled softly, I wrapped my arms around her. The moment I wanted to live in forever.

I heard the picture snap and I went deeper into the kiss, I heard another picture. "Baby, I really have to go." She whispered, I sighed and I pushed her up against the doorpost, "Alright, but you owe me a big fat kiss later," I said winking at her. She giggled and leaned in for one more, and the camera snapped again.

"I love you." She said, I pressed my lips together and I hugged her burying my head into her shoulder, "I love you too Brie,"

With those last words spoken she left, she got into her little car and drover away honking the horn. I sighed and I went inside the house, "So how was your night last night?" my dad asked I looked up at him, "Perfect."

* * *

><p>"And he shoots, and he…misses." I shook my head and picked up the basketball, "Man you are off," Chad said picking up the ball, throwing it at the hoop and circled around for it to fall in. "Yea, well I am just having an off day,"<p>

I phone beeped for the thousands time that day, "What if Gabi is trying to get a hold of you?" Chad asked me, "She isn't, she has a special ringer." I said with a small grin, "You ready to go to college?" I shot and missed again, "No way, Gabi is leaving in a week and I just don't feel like I have had enough time with her." I said sighing Chad nodded his head. "I don't know if I can end it with Tay, I love her," Chad admitted, I looked at him, "Then don't break up with her! Just try a relationship, Gabi and I are." I said to him, he nodded his. I tried to shoot again but it circled and fell backwards.

"Maybe I just need to…"

"Troy!" somebody screamed my name; I turned around to see Sharpay and Taylor running at me. Tears dropping down there face and phones in hand. "Guys what's wrong?" I asked them, they both broke down crying. I looked at Chad and Taylor looked up at me.

"S-she dead," she cried, I looked at them tears swimming in my eyes, "What are you guys talking about?" I asked baffled, "It's Gabi Troy, she…she's dead." Sharpay cried out, I dropped the basketball that was in my hands. I felt my body stop I could not breath. "No!" I screamed, "No!" I screamed even louder, "There is no way she can be dead! She was just here with me a half an hour ago! She was just here and she was kissing me and hugging on me!" I cried my best friends all looked at me.

"No," I said slowly as everything sunk in, the multiply messages, Shar and Tay crying. "No, you guys are just playing a sick joke on me; well you know what it isn't funny." I said, I reached for my phone and I called her. It rang…, rang…, and rang. "This is Gabi, and you know what to do!" I felt tears roll down my cheeks, "Brie, please tell me this is some sick joke," I said into the phone "because if it isn't," I stopped and I let the phone hit the ground. I took off running; she lived two blocks from me.

"Troy!" they called after me, I went running only to be stopped, at the rounding corner. Cautions signs and cones, I looked and there was Gabi's car. I stopped breathing then, I knew it was true. I stumbled backwards and I felt the arms of my mom. "Troy we just," she started but I shook my head, "What happened?" I cried quietly

"A drunk driver, he was coming at her driving on the wrong side of the street, by the time she saw him there was no time Troy." She said, I looked at her car and the road to see no skid marks, "No, she can't be dead mom! She was just here with me, she was just here." I said tears watering my eyes; I looked over the scene to see people gathering, "Oh Troy,"

"She just can't be dead," I cried my mom wiped at her eyes while I fell towards the street, collapsing in tears. "No, Gabi, I need you. I love you," I cried but nobody answered. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. "Come back to me Brie, please come back to me." I cried harder as I watched them carry away the guy in the other car in a hospital ambulance. "How the fuck can such a bastard survive and my Brie can't?" I yelled, my mom jumped from behide, "Troy calm down," she instructed, "Mom she's gone," my voice trembled with the words that left my voice.

"She's gone," I repeated, "Troy," my mom said, I backed away from her and looked at the street. Her graduation tassel sitting on the ground but not two feet in front of me, I bent over and I picked it up. I let my fingers trace the '11. I held it tightly in my hands and I walked down the street, not knowing where I was going. "Troy," I kept hearing my name repeated over and over.

When I finally stopped I saw my friends by my side, "Troy, its gonna be okay." Sharpay said taking my hand, I shook my head.

"She's gone." I traced my fingers over the eleven again and felt the tears drip down my cheeks, "My Brie…" I said looking up at all of them, "I miss her." I cried they all brought me into a hug.

"She misses you to Troy, she misses you too."

* * *

><p><strong>~Who You'd Be Today~<strong>

* * *

><p>Pain. That is all I could feel anymore, pain is all I could feel. "Gabi why did you leave me?" I asked feeling the tears coming it had been one month. A month since I last touched her, kissed her, hugged her. I told her I love you daily but I havent heard it back once, and it was killing me.<p>

"Knock, Knock." I sat up in my bed and saw my mom enter my room, "Troy you need to get out of bed," I looked over to the window to see the yellow sun pouring through my room. "It hurts," I said quietly, I looked at the picture of her on my nightstand. Her senior pictures.

"I know it hurts honey but she would want you to get out of bed, see other people."

"I do see other people," I muttered, "Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad doesn't count honey." I closed my eyes and I felt the sun burn my chest. "It does count,"

She rubbed my back, "Troy, I know you are taking this hard but you can't throw your life away. We said you didn't have to go to Berkley this year but you need to get out of bed and start to live again."

"If Gabi can't live then why should I? She was my other half and she is gone!" I said tears crumpling over my vision my room shook her head. "You will find somebody new Troy,"

"Mom, she was the one to be with me forever, we were talking about that just the day…" I stopped my self-short. I was still scared to say the words. I did not want to and I did not need to.

"I know you were honey but maybe you should get around. Go for a walk this afternoon," she said, I looked at my mom, "Mom, sunny days are the worst because it was the first nice day in a long time that we were together last. The first and now every time there is a sunny day I just cant bring myself to try to enjoy another one. I can't enjoy another one, not without her first." I said, "You are getting out of this house today weather you like it or not." She said pulling the shades open. I blinked my eyes and stood up my feet touched the floor.

"Call Shar or Taylor to go with you since you can't seem to do anything without each other anymore." I nodded my head, Shar nor could Taylor bear to go to college after the loss. Chad was the only one who was brave enough to face the college world. He dropped basketball and only took a few classes.

"Okay," I whispered as she left the room, I looked at the clothes I was wearing from the day; I had not washed them, put them in the closet or worn them. I did not want her to be forgotten about the clothes. I kept the pillow close from where she had such a special night with me to where she slept in my arms. Her scent lingered for a short time before disappearing but I knew it. I knew how to remember the smell that I loved so much.

I could see her smile in my head all the time; I could hear her amazing laugh that made my heart skip a beat. I pulled on a pair of basketball shorts with a clean t-shirt. A do not drink and drive t-shirt, I put on my Nikes and escaped from my room.

"Look who made his way out of bed," My dad said as I passed him, "You want to play some basketball?" I shook my head, "No," I told him before stomping out the door. I would not drive, I would not drink, and I could not do anything. I walked the streets and came to Sharpay's house.

I walked right in and marched up the steps, I opened her door lightly and I stepped through. "Hey," I mumbled softly

"Your parents make you get out of bed?" she asked me, I plopped down on hers and nodded my head. "Yea, I just can't do anything."

"The last time I spoke to her Troy was two nights before she…and it was for two minutes. I was to busy rehearsing for a new play and I didn't even get to tell her I loved her one last time." She said, "That's all I told her for like a minute straight before she left my house. If I could have just gotten her to stay at my house, this never would have happened. We would all be at college, having the time of our life." I said into the cold air, "It's not your fault Troy,"

I bit on my lip and I sat up, "Lets go see Maria, I mean I havent seen her since the funeral and she was mess like us, lets just go back to her house." I said looking at her, "Troy you are crazy, and we can't even say the d word!" Sharpay said, her lip trembling, "I need to see something like Gabi; I need to hear something close to Gabi's voice because I am going crazy." I said Sharpay threw back her covers to appear in sweats and a t-shirt. "I am not changing," she said rolling out of bed.

"You don't have to," I told her, I looked at her, "You know Gabi and I did the night before?" I asked Sharpay shook her head. "We had sex, for the first time." I told her, she snapped her head and looked at me. "No way," she said, "It was like meant to be,"

I stopped her, "It was more like she knew, I mean she kept taking pictures and saying how much she loved me." I told her, "And I can't shake any of it," I said, I got off Sharpay's bed and followed her out the door. "Oh God, Troy," Shar said as we landed on the bottom step, "If only I knew and I could have saved her, I could have saved her life." My voice trembled and Sharpay stopped me.

"Please, I havent cried all day and this is a first in a month," she said batting her eyelashes, "I havent gone a day yet,"

"Well I have a feeling I won't make it through today but I want to try and go as long as possible." She whispered, I nodded my head and we walked out the door.

We walked quietly down the street, seeing all kinds of posters and then we came to the street. A whole block away from her house, the two cars turning the corner at the same time and never seeing each other, I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

_Flashback_

"_Troy! Come on we need to beat this storm home," she said rubbing her shoulders from the wind, "Gabs there is no way we are going to beat this storm home, we are walking as fast as we could, even if we ran." I told her, I shrugged off my jacket and I handed it to her. _

"_Thanks," she said smiling up at me; I gave her a little smile back and watched as she walked ahead of me. _

"_Troy!" she called, I snapped out of it and ran to catch up with her, I slipped my arms around her waist and kissed on her neck. "Mr. Bolton no PDA!" she said, I laughed at her impression of Ms. Darbus, she giggled and she stopped walking. A crash of thunder and a stream of lighting, we cringed as the heavy down pour followed. _

_Gabi burst out into laughter and she turned around looking at me, her face as bright as she could, "Ah!" she said giggling, she slipped through my grip and ran around in circles. Her hair hanging down her back, soaking wet. Her giggle erupted in the air making the thunder quiet. _

"_You are the most beautiful person I this earth," I told her, she grinned and kissed my lips with her wet ones. "You are the one I love." She said back_

_I smiled at her and then picked her up, dropped her over my shoulder and ran home. Her giggles never leaving my mind. _

_End of Flashback_

Tears flowed down my cheek from the memory, her laugh still fresh in my mind. "Troy," I looked straight ahead to see myself standing in front of the house. My body was in total auto drive, I knew where I was going. "Let's do this Shar," I said taking a deep breath. I could feel Gabi's presence before we even took a step on the drive. "I miss you," I whispered, the wind blew some air and I knew she was responding.

Sharpay and I took several steps forward, knocking on the door. We heard the soft heels coming towards the door, I nervously closed my eyes trying to picture Gabi running for the door but it never came. I took deep breaths trying to keep my whole body calm.

"Hello?" I opened my eyes to see Ms. Montez standing there, looking older, worn, tired. "Ms. Montez," Sharpay started, "Troy, Sharpay," she said stiffly, I felt the tears come and I knew Sharpay was already in tears. "We are missing Gabi so bad right now, it hurts." I said to her, "And I needed to hear somebody like Gabi and see somebody like Gabi. You are the closets to Gabi I can get to right now," I said, she dabbed her eyes and she waved us in.

"I thought you were all in college?" she asked quietly, "I couldn't bear to go; Chad is the only one from the group going. We both dropped basketball and the rest of us just hurt too much to even move on." I told her, she walked us in the house and the first thing I noticed was the picture of Gabi in her graduation cap. Her smile radiate that it felt like it light the room.

"You guys don't stop living your life because of Gabi, she would be yelling at you right now." My chest ached and I looked at her, "I…I just can't feel anything anymore, if I do feel something. I know it's her, I know she is with me all the time." I said wiping at a stray tear.

"She is with me to Troy; I think she trades off between us because that's all she could care about." I turned my head and I felt my shoulders shake with sobs. Maria came over to me and hugged on my shoulders, "Oh Troy, I never realized how hard you guys were all taking this. I knew when you found out you hurt, maybe worse than I did."

"If I could have just kept her with me," I said to her, tears rolling down my cheeks uncontrollably, "I havent drove my car in over a month, I can't even look at people drinking. And all this stupid ass jerk got was a caught of Manslaughter? What ten years in prison? He deserves worse than that, he took away my Brie!" my lips moved with anger and my body trembled with tears.

"Troy she wants you to be happy; she would hate seeing you like this." Maria said in my ear, Sharpay sobbed next to me.

"I promise you guys, this will all seem better some day. Some day Gabi will be smiling over us and letting us all move on." She paused and got up from the couch. She walked up the stairs, opening a door and then shutting it. She came bouncing down the stairs and sat down, "Take this, look through it. I can't bear to but you guys need this more than I did." She said handing me the pink rhinestone camera. The one I saw so often, I gripped it in my hand and looked at her, "Are you sure?" she nodded her head, "yea, I have some other things for you guys but right now, I think this is all you need." She said giving us a hug, "Now how about we all have dinner soon okay?" Maria said tearing up, I nodded my head, "I will talk to my parents," I said trying to hold back more tears that were ready to pour down my cheeks.

I got up off the couch with Sharpay and we headed for the door, "Be safe guys," we walked out the door and I felt my shoulders sag with the heavy coat of pain that resisted on my shoulders. I held the camera tight in my hands, "Should we call Taylor and Chad?"

"Yea," I choked out, we linked hands and walked down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>~Who You'd Be Today<strong>

* * *

><p>You guys ready to do this?" I asked flipping my laptop open, the room around me was silent and unbearable with tension. "I don't think we have a choice, we have put it off for a whole month since getting the camera." Sharpay said leaning against my shoulders. "I know and nothings gotten easier, I thought she said all this pain would eventually go away. It would all stop." My breath caught in my throat, "I cant do three classes anymore guys, I am so exhausted from all of this pain," Chad said, "I am dropping two, you guys were smart." Chad said<p>

"Thanks Chad," Taylor joked, none of us laughed though.

"It isn't fair, Gabi died way too young and she was just starting her life. High school was finally over and she was ready to go on, she hated high school except for friends. Troy, I think half the time she never complained is because of you. You got her through so much and now, all of those thirteen years of school was for nothing. It got wasted on some stupid ass drunk driver!" Sharpay yelled, "Hey guys you all okay in here?" my mom asked poking her head in, we all nodded our heads softly.

"Alright call me if you need me,"

As soon as the door shut, "Suicide police coming through," I said under my breath, "They have a right Troy,"

"I wasn't disagreeing with the right but you all know that's why we are all together all the time. So we have each other and they think that we are planning to hurt ourselves hinting the every thirty minutes check up." Chad nodded his head and stuck the camera into the USB cord.

A thing popped up and I clicked for it to open, the first picture to pop up was of all five of us standing in front of the beach. We all took a trip to California together for Spring Break, her last Spring Break. I was shirtless in the middle, holding Gabi while Taylor was on Chad's back; Sharpay was lying at our feet. We had some by stand take the picture. "I love this," Taylor said, tears blurred everybody's eyes and I clicked the next button.

It was of Gabi and her mom standing in the kitchen, we kept rolling through the pictures to find some of her dog or cat. She had multiply of her trying on clothes or with the girls, but I was not in a single picture.

"Guys, I know she took thousands of pictures of us to together, but have you seen one?" I asked scrolling through, Taylor blew her nose from all the tears, my cheeks and eyes felt swollen, Chad was about to burst into more tears.

"You know what I think she mentioned to me once or twice that she had a memory card to you guys or something but I don't know where she kept it." My face frowned and I got up from the spot on the floor. I went over to my basketball shorts sitting out, the ones I wore that day. I grabbed them and dug into the pocket on the left. I then came up with the memory card. _Troy&Gabi_, my body tensed, "She put it in my pocket," I whispered

"In your pocket?" Chad asked sitting up, I turned and showed them the little blue card. "I remember something being in there when I took them off but I was so worn out that I never thought about it. I spent the next week not leaving my room except for the funeral, I totally forgot about it until you said something," I said sitting back down, I popped the memory stick in and I felt my heart flutter with the first picture.

It was of Gabi and me at the championship basketball game, she was in a red dress with her locks dropping on her shoulders. I had my nose pressed against hers. I smiled and tried to fight back the tears, I was so sick of crying.

Shar wrapped her arms around my neck, "You guys were the happiest and cutest couple," Sharpay said into my ear, I flipped through the pictures, us laying by the pool, in the school hallways, at basketball games, in California, driving around town, and a few dates. I turned to the next one for a small gasp to leave my throat. It was us two on my front porch, that day.

"Please don't tell me," Taylor asked, I felt sick to my stomach totally forgetting about these pictures. Tears of pain and sadness washed over my body. I clicked to the next picture, the kiss. My jaw tightened and my chin trembled. Then I clicked to the next one, my arms were wrapped around her waist, our eyes twinkling next to each other's.

I knew the next one was the last, I knew it was done forever. I know that after I clicked this next picture there were no more to look at. That was it, the story was over and the pages were ripped apart. "Troy it says there is one more picture," Chad said looking at the screen, "I…I can't." I said standing up sending my laptop backwards. "Troy, do you know what that next picture is?" I rushed to the bathroom and threw up the little food I have eaten up. I sunk against the bathroom floor and let my head drop into my knees.

"Troy honey are you okay?" my mom came rushing in and I looked up at her with my raw blue eyes and my tears. "No mom, I'm not okay." I said to her, she grabbed me in a hug and I cried into her shoulder. "Oh honey everything will be okay, it will all eventually all be okay." She said, I sobbed quietly into her shoulder, all the pain passing through me. "God knows how much I miss her so why did he take her from me! We were supposed to get married; I told her one day she would be a Bolton, one day. I thought she had thousands left, I thought she was going to have to weep over me." I let the tears drop fast, "I am going through hell right now, I don't know how to get out but I need out. I need her back in my arms, safe with me." I cried

"Troy, I know it's hard right now but think of Gabi and what you would want for her. Would you want her sitting there crying like this? Crying till she can't even stand because I know she is not happy with you." She said pushing my ungroomed hair out of my eyes. "She wants you to be happy, to be like the Troy she loved. She never liked this kind and I have to agree, I don't like seeing you so upset."

"We said goodbye mom, we said goodbye, we never said goodbye because goodbye means leaving and leaving means forgetting and I never in my life want to forget her. She was the one. I knew she was the one, she will never be able to be replaced, she was my soul mate," I said looking at the ceiling, my eyes finally out of tears to cry. I just felt numb, in pain, hurt.

"Nobody is asking you to replace her, to just get up and face the world again." I shook my head, "I can't she was there to hold my hand, she isn't there anymore."

"She is always right next to you Troy; she will never leave you so you have to fight through this world alone. She will always be standing next to you holding your hand, talking to you. That voice in your head telling you to get up and move around, it is her. Because your voice is not working. She knows you need her, she knows how much you miss her." My chest ached with pain, my heart thudded and I felt a warm presence around me. "I still don't want to believe it," I said to her, she wiped at her blue eyes and nodded her head.

"Nobody can believe it Troy; everybody is still in shock, including you."

* * *

><p><strong>~Who You'd Be Today~<strong>

* * *

><p>One Year Later…<p>

It had been a full year without her. I wondered about her everyday, loving her everyday. After listening to my mom things started to get better but I still felt the pain. I still felt like crying on a daily basic but have cut it down to when I really needed it most. I started to go to school in January. Taylor and Sharpay were doing a hell of a lot better than I was but that was probably normal. I sat on the couch looking at the blank TV.

"How you doing Troy?" I looked at my dead and I looked away. "Troy, you haven't said a thing all day to any of us, havent showed any emotion." My dad said sitting down next to me, I got up from the couch and stormed out of the living room. I walked down the street to see flowers and candles lined on the street that the crash happened.

I felt tears rush to my eyes as I spotted the picture, the picture of our kiss. I had come out early in the morning to place it smack in the middle. People had gathered stuff around it; Gabi's picture was right next to the one I put down. I sat in front of the whole display and studied everything. The 'I love you' Gabi signs or the pictures. "I knew you would be here today," I turned around to see Maria standing there.

"Hi," I whispered quietly, she sat down next to me and hugged onto a bear. "How you holding up,"

"Hi was the first thing I said all day," I mumbled to her, she laughed and looked over everything. "She was loved,"

I nodded my head, "I loved her like crazy and these people barely knew her. I could tell you so much about her but then I wonder, who'd she be today? What would she be like?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Would we be together still?" I asked looking at Maria.

"Why wouldn't you guys be together?" she asked me, I bit on my lip, "The first year of college is always rough on everybody, I don't know if we could have survived it." I said shrugging my shoulders, "But I think you two would have, you guys have pure love. You two still love each other; you know I forget sometimes to say I love you to her." She admitted

"I don't I feel like it's the first thing I have to do or my day wouldn't be right. Every morning I sent her a text message saying good morning and everyday I reach for my phone. I reach for it wanting to text her and I still haven't broken the habit after a year."

"You can still send that text message Troy, I can't cancel her phone number. Her phone just sits up in her room and she gets texts all the time still. People missing her, they send her a text message. Sometimes I want to text them back saying to move on but I need to listen to my own advice first." She said I nodded my head, "Do you know she always talked about traveling the world during the summer's in-between college? She didn't want to sit around her; she wanted to be out there doing something." I said looking over the horizon.

"I didn't know that, I always wondered if she would chase her dreams or travel the world. She always wanted to go to France and Italy, you need to go so she can go, and you know that she doesn't part from your side Troy, I even notice that I don't feel her around as much, but I know she won't leave you." I blinked my eyes, "Troy she is guiding you through life, you are the one the she is still trying to get through, to try and move on but you are still stuck."

I pulled on my jacket and I looked at her, "I feel like nobody understands anymore, I feel like everybody I turn to has moved on and ready to forget about her. I said goodbye to her that last day, I said goodbye and we made a pact to never say goodbye, to always say see you soon because saying goodbye means leaving and leaving means forgetting, I can't forget about her." I said, she rubbed my back and I leaned against her.

"You can't forget about her and she won't forget about you. I don't think she will ever part from your side Troy," I rubbed my arms and I felt the warm breeze that made me know Gabi was with me. "I know I won't give up on her, because you know what, I love her and she was the one."

Maria smiled, "That's good enough today Troy, a little progress each day. That's all everybody wants for you," she said, I looked at the stuff and in front of me.

"We talked about what we were going to name our kids," I said smiling; it felt good to smile for once. "Oh really planning children already were we," she joked, "Yup, if it was a boy, we were going to name him Ethan and if was a girl it was going to be Elizabeth." I said letting my head fall against my knee.

"Those are cute; I think you two would have made great parents." She said I looked at the picture of the two of us, "I know she would have made an amazing mother, so beautiful and gentle with children." I said reaching out for a small picture of him. "She would have made an amazing doctor just like she wanted." I said letting my finger trace of her hair, her smile blinding my eyes.

I pulled the tassel out of my pocket and I looked at it closely, "I found that day and I kept it. I hung it up on her mirror in the car; I told her it would look good there." I smiled and let my fingers run through the red strings.

"It did look good there, she loved it there too." She put her hand on top of mine and I watched as a few people walked by, they dropped some stuff off and then walk away. "How can you just drop stuff off and walk away? I could never just walk away,"

"Two people deserve to be sitting there and only two," I turned around too see my three best friends standing there. "And those two people are sitting there wishing this girl who walked into our school smarter than everybody there put together, wishing she would come back and say one last goodbye." I looked at Chad's brown eyes looked at us.

"No, six people deserve to sit here," I said standing up, I looked them in the eye, "Six Troy there are five of us here…" Sharpay said, I shook my head, "I know this sounds absolutely crazy but that sixth is Gabi, she is sitting here with us right now laughing and joking around. Laughing at how stupid we are for even sitting here," I said, they all smiled and I pointed around. "She is sitting her talking to me, telling me she loves all of us. Tell me that she wants us all to be happy…" I paused and I bit my lip, "Including me. She wants me to go out there and live this world." I told them, they all smiled with watery tears.

"Finally, he has broken through!" Chad said sitting on the ground, I sat down and I looked over to my right where Gabi would have usually sat. "Thank you for helping me Brie, I love you and I don't ever want to forget you." I whispered gently, I leaned to my right and I felt the air resisting me from going any farther.

"I love you too Troy," I heard the voice in my mind but all I heard in the air was wind, but I knew it was Gabi trying to speak to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Who You'd Be Today<strong>

* * *

><p>Four Years Later…<p>

"Catch!" Chad called, I stuck my hands out and I felt the football land in my arms. The guys cheered and I tossed the football in the air, "Amazing catch sir Bolton!" I laughed and took a drink of water.

It had been five years, five years since that fatal day that probably ruined my life, at least for two years. It took me a whole year after Gabi's mom and I talked to get everything controlled. It hurt like crazy still to this day but I got college completed and was now in Med School. I was going to be a doctor; I was going to be everything Gabi wanted to be. It was my way of keeping her dreams alive.

I have been to Paris, Rome, Italy, Spain, Australia, and my latest adventure South Africa. I plopped down in a chair on the patio and looked at my group of friends. We all went on those trips together, remembering Gabi, shedding tears, and being happy. We all knew she was doing it with us, never complaining along the way. I felt like I was holding her hand and talking to her the entire time we were there.

"So any dates in the future?" Taylor asked sitting down next to me, Chad and her married two years ago while Sharpay was engaged to long time sweetheart Zeke. "Nope," I said, Taylor glared at me, "I promise you I am looking but I just can't find the one," I told her

"You won't find the one Troy, the one you found is with you but…" I smiled and nodded my head, "I know about that but I am looking for the one Gabi sends me. The one Gabi wants me to have with me everyday. I'll know when it happens too," I said taking another drink of the water.

"Waiting on Gabi might not be the thing," she told me; I shrugged my shoulders, "So what if I never get married? I can adopt a kid and her mother would be Gabi," I said looking over the sunny fields, "Oh really, a girl." I bit on my lip, "Yea, a girl. I wish I could find somebody who looked like Gabi," I mumbled

"But you aren't I am wondering if this is unhealthy," Taylor said, I smiled and looked at her, "I promise you I am not a freak who talks to her everyday. I tell her I love her, send her an occasional text every now and then, and try to see her." Sharpay sat down next to me and they both listened, "The thing that gets me through everyday is that I will see her again. Someday but I have to achieve her dreams and goals first before I can see her again."

They both smiled with tears in there eyes, "That was too cute," Sharpay, cried hugging me, I wrapped my arms around her and I jumped up. "You are going into the pool!" I screamed, she screamed in my ear and begged to get down. "Let me down!" she cried, I shook my head and jumped into the pool. Screams echoing inside my head, Gabi's screams her smiles and beauty. When our feet touched down in the pool, I let go of Sharpay and we swam to the top. I quickly got out and grabbed my shirt; "Troy where are you going?" my mom asked as I flew past her, "I'll be back soon!" I called, the sun began to pop out of the clouds and I got in the car.

I drove the longer distance since I moved into my own house, I drove past my parent's house and then come up on the road. I stopped the car and I saw Maria standing there. "Thought I find you here," I said, she turned and smiled, "Hey Troy,"

I went up closer to her and I looked at the stop, after five years nobody really remembers, but the ones that loved her. They remembered such day. I looked at the ground to see it blank, not even my picture was up. We decided after the third year not to put things out anymore because Gabi's room was flooding of stuffed animals.

"I sit here and think if I didn't send her out for boxes she would be with you at that wonderful house with your family and friends, maybe a little Bolton running around for you guys to chase but I needed more boxes."

"It's not your fault Maria," I told her, she wiped at her eyes and I looked at her with a small picture in her hand, "She was so young and beautiful," I looked up at the cloudy sky that became sunny within seconds. "She is with us, watching us," I told her; Maria smiled and nodded her head. "She always has, I have never doubted that."

I looked at the older version of Gabi, "I don't think I am ever going to get married," I told her, "Troy we have talked about this several times before, she would have wanted you to get married."

I shook my head, "I don't know about that, she told me she didn't want any other name than Bolton, and I don't want to give another girl the same name when I can't love her like I could with Gabi. When my mind is filled with Gabi all day long, I still wear this coat full of pain but I know someday I will get to see her. Someday," I said to her, she smiled, "What about kids?"

"Adoption, Gabi's name will go down as the mothers too, you will have grandchildren." I told her, she smiled and watery smile and brought me into a hug. "You are amazing Troy, no wonder Gabi loved you like she did and never gave up on you."

"After two whole years, she never gave up on me." I said, "But do you want to go back to my place, the guys are all over with my parents." I said, she nodded her head, "Yes, I would love to."

"Alright go ahead and get into the car, I'll be right there." I told her, she left and I looked at the spot, "Brie, I love you. I know you are around because I can feel it. You are amazing and beautiful. I miss you like crazy; God knows how much I miss you and I have been put through a lot of hell these last five years. And I wonder Who'd you be today" I paused and I felt the tears in my eyes grow, "And the only thing giving me hope anymore is that I will get to see you again someday…"

* * *

><p><strong>~Who You'd Be Today~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RIP Anna&amp;Diana3**

**As you see I had to fix the lyrics, where the lyrics are supposed to be is where ~Who You'd Be Today~ is soo..sorry about that. Anyways I hope you all liked the songfic and will pass it on to your friends. This story was closer to home than usual and wrote in a days time. It flowed that easily and I hope it was too cheesey. Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review..**


End file.
